<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Halloween"  but make it Torchwood by The_Snarkivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143647">"Halloween"  but make it Torchwood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist'>The_Snarkivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: everybody lives, BAMF Ianto, Canon-typical swearing, F/M, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Non-COE compliant, Non-Exit Wounds compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Ianto Jones, canon-typical eyerolling, didn't tag one relationship and character because spoilers, stole this idea from a Buffy episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a shiver, almost not even really there. It felt a bit like Rift energy but not quite. </p><p>He looked around at his friends and they had felt it too but they seemed to be rather more affected by it. They all convulsed and then there was something different about them. </p><p>Rhys immediately sort of blended into the background. Gwen appeared to be attempting to pick the pocket of a tourist. Tosh looked around very alert. Jack acted exactly the same. And Owen was now literally a Weevil. He was hissing and snarling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Halloween"  but make it Torchwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in a universe where neither Exit Wounds nor Children of Earth happened - as if Torchwood was an alien-of-the-week episodic sit-com.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Jack all giggled as they walked through the cog door with their arms full of paper shopping bags. </p><p>"Hey Ianto!! You missed out. That new costume store was super fun." Jack called out. </p><p>Ianto emerged from the archives in an impeccably tailed tuxedo. </p><p>"I don't know. I think I did ok for my costume." He deadpanned. </p><p>"What are you dressed as? A pretentious ponce?" Owen grumbled. </p><p>Jack was too busy drooling and mentally undressing Ianto to say anything.</p><p>"Oh! I know this one! You're James Bond, right?" Tosh beamed with excitement.</p><p>Ianto smiled and held his hand out, "That's Bond, James Bond." </p><p>"Good one!" Gwen said. </p><p>"Show me your costumes, then?" Ianto encouraged. </p><p>"Well!" Gwen started pulling costumes out of her bag. "Rhys is going to be Where's Wally and I am going to be Carmen Sandiego. We've got a whole colour scheme going." </p><p>Ianto nodded approvingly. </p><p>"Oh, I am so terrible at finding Wally in those books." Tosh commented. "I'm going to be Trinity from The Matrix! Or well," Tosh pulled a package out of her bag and looked at it. "Actually I'm Hacker Girl, it's not a licensed costume." </p><p>"So basically you're just going as yourself?" Owen teased. </p><p>Tosh shot him an annoyed look. </p><p>Ianto tensed. "And what are you going as, Owen?"</p><p> The team was quite used to Owen's lack of tact in choosing Halloween costumes. They all still remembered the year he had shown up dressed as a cyberman. Ianto had taken one look at him and just left the party. He refused to make Owen coffee for a whole week after that.</p><p>"This new store - Ethan's Costume Shoppe - is incredible!!" He reached into his bag. "They had Weevil costumes!!" He pulled a cheap plastic mask out of the bag. </p><p>Finally all eyes turned to Jack. "And you?" Ianto asked him.</p><p>Jack grinned. "I'm going as a Roman centurion!"</p><p>"Of course you are."</p><p>*******</p><p>A few hours later every one, including Rhys who had joined them, had put on their costumes and were putting the final touches on their accessories.  Jack and Ianto were already ready, Ianto because he was wearing his suit for much of the day, and Jack because he loved Halloween so much he had dressed with alarming speed..</p><p>Ianto had to admit that Jack looked good as a Roman because of course Jack had opted for sexy Roman centurion with anachronistically less armour and more bare skin.  He was his usual confident self, puffing his chest and looking macho. </p><p>“Looking good, Harkness.” Ianto said.  Because he didn’t have the courage to say what he was really thinking: that he loved this man so much. </p><p>He loved the small goofy things and the big important things. He loved how Jack threw himself so enthusiastically into Halloween.  And he loved that he had the courage to get up every morning and face another temporary death and just keep going.  They had been sleeping together for four years now and had been properly together for the last two yet neither of them had said those words.  Ianto had felt them after their tumultuous first year together but he had kept quiet because he sensed that Jack never wanted to put these things into words. </p><p>“Well, you’re looking pretty fine yourself, Jones.”  </p><p>“Thanks Jack.  I…”  Maybe it was time to just say it? </p><p>But Ianto’s timing was off once again as Tosh, Owen, Gwen, and Rhys tumbled into the tourist office. Tosh looked badass in pvc, Gwen and Rhys were adorable in their matching red outfits. Owen had put in the least amount of effort possible and had just put the mask on with his regular clothes despite the fact that they had several extras of the blue boilersuits the Weevils always wore. </p><p>"Alright, off to the pub then?" Ianto asked.</p><p>Everyone nodded and the walked out to the Bay. The the board walk was full of the usual tourists though this time some of they were dressed as an assortment of witches, ghosts, pirates, sexy nurses, flappers, werewolves, and vampires.  </p><p>Ianto couldn't help but feel a little giddy. It was not his style to outwardly show it like the others did but he loved Halloween. There was always such a feeling of possibility in the air. And Halloween made Jack so happy. He loved dressing up and leering at all the people in their costumes. For a night the weary sadness was lifted from his eyes and was replaced with pure joy. Coming home from the bar on Halloween nights they would usually tumble into Jack’s narrow bed in the Hub kissing sloppily, drunk and happy. </p><p>Ianto was distracted from his thoughts about Jack by a strange feeling. It was like a shiver, almost not even really there. It felt a bit like Rift energy but not quite. </p><p>He looked around at his friends and they had felt it too but they seemed to be rather more affected by it. They all convulsed and then there was something different about them. </p><p>Rhys immediately sort of blended into the background. Gwen appeared to be attempting to pick the pocket of a tourist. Tosh looked around very alert. Jack acted exactly the same. And Owen was now literally a Weevil. He was hissing and snarling.</p><p>What the hell was happening? But it wasn't just the Torchwood team. The board walk had erupted into mayhem. The tourist witches, ghosts, werewolves and vampires were now actual witches, ghosts, werewolves, and vampires and they were chasing the sexy nurses, flappers and uncostumed tourists. The pirates were trying to steal boats in the harbour. Almost everyone had turned into their Halloween costumes.</p><p>This was not good. They had to get back to the Hub. </p><p>"Tosh! I mean Trinity. There's a glitch in the Matrix. I need your help getting these people" he gestured to the team, "into the ship." </p><p>"I got you." Tosh / Trinity said. She grabbed Gwen before she could steal a purse.</p><p>Ianto grabbed the Weevil spray he always carried in his pocket and sprayed Weevil Owen in the face. He might have been a bit enthusiastic about doing that. </p><p>"Oi! Roman guy!" He yelled to Jack. "Need you to guard our prisoner, help me get him back to the fort safely." He shoved Owen towards Jack. Jack caught him and tied his arms.</p><p>"I don't know who you are, why you are wearing that strange clothing. But I do like how it fits you." Jack said. “I’m Jacktimus but you can call me Jack.”  </p><p>“I”m Ianto.”  </p><p>“You’re also gorgeous!”  Jack leered. </p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself, Jacktimus.” Ianto smirked.  </p><p>But then Ianto looked around. Where the hell was Rhys? He had to concentrate really hard when staring at the crowd and he finally saw him.</p><p>Ianto grabbed Rhys and pulled him along. "Everyone follow me." He shouted as they dodged vampires, werewolves and other assorted monsters on their way back to the tourist office. </p><p>Once inside the Hub Ianto corralled everyone (except Owen who Ianto put in one of the cells in the basement) into the conference room. </p><p>"Right. So something weird has happened and we need to figure out why."</p><p>"Something is going on with the machines? They needed to change the Matrix." Tosh suggested.</p><p>"We've angered the Gods? Also, where am I? What is all this magic around me?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Gwen, I mean Carmen! Put that back! We do not put the sub-etheric resonator into our handbag!" Ianto scolded Gwen. She sat back down at the conference table and pushed her red hat down farther. </p><p>Ianto sighed heavily. "And where is Rhys??"</p><p>Everyone shrugged. </p><p>Ianto put a hand on his hip and scratched the back of his head with his other. This was a mess. Clearly the Rift had done something to his friends. But why were they acting like their costumes? And why, had Jack opted for a Roman centurion?  Three of the last four years he had gone as different iterations of the Doctor. Ianto could really have used the Doctor's brains right now. Still, Ianto reflected, a Roman centurion was better than two years ago when Jack had gone as Withnail which he used as an excuse to drunkenly hit on everyone at the bar. He did not need to deal with a sloppy drunk right now. </p><p>"Ok, so I guess you are all wondering how you got here?"</p><p>"The machines!" </p><p>"Angry gods!" </p><p>"I am an international woman of mystery, I can go anywhere." Gwen said from beneath her hat. </p><p>"I often end up places without knowing how I got there." Rhys said, from... somewhere. </p><p>Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Ok, suits me fine to not have to explain time travel to all of you." </p><p>He turned to Tosh.</p><p>"Tos... I mean Trinity, can I get you to try and trace the ... uh... signal of the machines. So we can maybe figure out how to fix this?"</p><p>"The only way to really fix this is to destroy the Matrix." Tosh replied.</p><p>"Uh, ok... Well let's not destroy the Matrix today. Let's do baby steps and maybe just locate the signal?"</p><p>Tosh shrugged. </p><p>"Great, I will log you in to Tosh's comp... Carmen! If you do not stop stealing things from this boardroom right now, so help me God, I will lock you up in a cell downstairs!"</p><p>Gwen pulled her hand back from where she had been reaching and slumped down further in her chair.</p><p>"Look Carmen at some point tonight, no doubt, we will figure out something, anything, that needs to be stolen. I promise you, it will be big. Like a proper heist  Can you please just quit the stealing until then?"</p><p>Gwen nodded without looking at Ianto. </p><p>"Oh here's something you can do, find Rhys, I mean Wally. He's wearing a red and white jumper and cap and has round glasses." </p><p>Gwen nodded again and in an exaggerated manner she tiptoed out of the boardroom. </p><p>Ianto looked at Jack. "Can you behave for five minutes whilst I get Trinity set up at a computer?"</p><p>"What is a computer?" </p><p>"It's for sending your thoughts and wishes to the Gods." Ianto improvised. "Just sit tight, I'll be back."</p><p>He logged Tosh into her computer and got her to check for Rift spikes or other anomalies.</p><p>He walked over to the kitchen. He seriously needed some coffee. </p><p>On the way he noticed Gwen and Rhys snogging on the couch. They both looked up at him. </p><p>"I found Wally!" Gwen said.</p><p>"And she stole my heart, the thief." </p><p>And with that they started snogging again. </p><p>Ianto rolled his eyes but was glad that Rhys and Gwen were keeping each other out of trouble. </p><p>As the coffee brewed Ianto leaned against the wall and tried to think. Was this natural or had someone done this on purpose?  Rift spikes had never caused this kind of mass hysteria before. And if it was the latter, who? And how had they done it? </p><p>He switched on the police scanner and saw report after report of strange behaviour. People suddenly acting like monsters or sexually aggressive health care professionals. </p><p>"What is this nectar of the Gods I smell!" </p><p>Ianto looked up from the police scanner to see Jack sniffing the coffee pot.</p><p>"It's coffee which I don't think they have in your time." Ianto answered as he poured a small amount in a cup for Jack.</p><p>"Be careful, it's hot." He said “And also, you might hate it. It's an acquired taste."  </p><p>Jack tentatively took the cup as if he had never seen a cup before. Ianto tried to remember back to Cardiff Museum's Roman exhibit and whether there were cups. </p><p>Jack took a tentative sip. "What is this magic?" He exclaimed and drank more. </p><p>Ianto poured him a full cup. </p><p>"Are you a high priest? Or... Are you a God? You are certainly beautiful enough to be one or a nymph."</p><p>Ianto let go and cackled at that.</p><p>"No Jack, I'm supposed to be James Bond." </p><p>"I am incredibly drawn to you."</p><p>"Are you now?" Ianto smirked. </p><p>Jack moved closer. "I've always wanted to kiss a god." He ran his hands along Ianto's face. </p><p>"I'm not a god but I could do with some affection right now." Ianto admitted. </p><p>And then Jack kissed him. Even without the 51st Century pheromones Jack was intoxicating. But there was something in the back of Ianto's mind. </p><p>They broke the kiss to breathe. </p><p>Jack looked at Ianto. "What did you mean you are James Bond? I thought your name was Ianto." </p><p>And it was as if a lightbulb went on in Ianto's head. </p><p>"What Indeed! Oh you clever man!" Ianto kissed Jack  rather forcefully and grabbed his hand and led him to Tosh's workstation. </p><p>"Trinity? Can you check the ... ugh ... Matrix activity at this address?" He held up one of the paper bags from Ethan's Costume Shoppe that littered the floor. </p><p>He turned to Jack. "You dressed as a Roman centurion and voila! I dressed as James Bond and I’m still Ianto. I didn't rent from Ethan's. So that's the source! This has to be intentional " </p><p>Jack stared at him in confusion. “I don’t…” </p><p>"Uh, this shop is where the trickster nymph is located. They are making everyone confused." He translated for Jack.</p><p>"Look at this!" Tosh said. "There's a huge amount of energy being emitted from this shop. No, not just from this shop, from an object. I can patch into the security cam footage for the store and... There!" Tosh pointed to an image on her screen of a bust with two faces."</p><p>"That's Janus!" Jack said excitedly. "He's our god of beginnings, gates, duality, time, and endings. Have we displeasured him?"</p><p>"Or," Ianto said, "is someone invoking him to cause mischief?" </p><p>He looked back at his scanner. Still lots of confusion and apparently now there were also reports of Weevils? Those big dumb creatures loved chaos.</p><p>"Ok, meeting in the boardroom, now!"</p><p>Ianto, Jack, and Tosh ran to the boardroom. "Meeting, now!" Ianto said as they passed Gwen and Rhys who were still snogging.</p><p>"Ok, I know what we need to do." Ianto said to the team (minus Owen because Weevils didn't really understand English). "We have to get to this shop." He pointed on the map. "And Carmen, I need you to steal an object. It's really valuable." He pointed to an image on the screen of the Janus bust. </p><p>Gwen perked up. "Easy! I'm in!" She replied. </p><p>"We need to get to the shop but things are very dangerous out there right now. Carmen and Wally - you are both good at not being seen..." Ianto looked around. "Oh for fuck sakes, where is Rhys? I mean Wally!"</p><p>"I'll find him and tell him the plan before we go." Gwen said. "I am really good at Where's Wally!"</p><p>Ianto rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ok, you two get to the shop without anyone seeing you. Jack and Trinity, we need to get there too but we might have to fight with the creatures out there. The important thing is that we want to knock the creatures out, not kill them. They are under a..." He looked at Jack."Spell from Janus." And then he looked at Tosh. "Or, the Matrix is glitching. Either way, they are innocent and we don't want to hurt them." </p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p>"We should probably take Owen. He can help us with the Weevils. All the rest of you, meet me at the tourist office where we came in. Jack, can you come with me to get Owen?"</p><p>In the cells they noticed something strange. All the Weevils were bowed down to Weevil Owen.</p><p>"Is he King of the Weevils again?" Ianto asked. </p><p>“This creature is a King?”  Jack asked.</p><p>“Oh nevermind.”  </p><p>They got him out of the cell and put a leash around his neck. </p><p>Owen snarled at them as they led him upstairs. He was NOT going to be happy about the leash later but they couldn't have him running off. Maybe Ianto could Retcon him when this was over... </p><p>Out on the bay was pandemonium. But it was very helpful to have an angry and snarling Weevil to scare away most of the monsters. That and Owen's apparent King of the Weevils status meant that not only was a snarling Owen protecting them but they now had a menacing crew of Weevil bodyguards. Ianto made a mental note to use the good beans for Owen's coffee for the next week in thanks. </p><p>It didn't take them too long to get to the costume shop. That must have been why it was so chaotic at Cardiff Bay, this was the closest costume store. That was a bit suspicious. </p><p>The lights in the front room were off and the store looked almost deserted except for a faint flicker that looked like candle light coming from the backroom. </p><p>"Do we sneak in or just barge in the front door?" Ianto asked Jack and Tosh. </p><p>"Let's break down the door!" Jack said with glee. </p><p>Tosh shrugged. </p><p>So Jack - who apparently had super strength with his Roman persona - and Ianto forced the door.  It sprang open with a clatter and two men emerged from the backroom. One Ianto didn't recognize and the other he very much did. He was completely not surprised to see that man in the shop. </p><p>"Eyecandy!!" The man in the red military coat said.  It was John Hart.  Of course he would be behind this.  “You just love to ruin my plans, don’t you.”  </p><p>Ianto glared at him.  “As if I would rent clothes - especially a suit like this - from a crappy costume store.  I have standards John.”  </p><p>“Well,” John shrugged, “it was a fun plan to destroy Cardiff and maybe take over the Hub.  Would have worked too, if you weren’t such a ridiculous clothes horse and snob. You do look good in that suit though.  I guess it pays to go to an actual men’s wear store for suits.” </p><p>“Who is this man? Is he bothering you?” Roman Jack said to Ianto, puffing his chest out protectively.  “Do you want me to do any attacking, sir?  Do you want me to run him through with my sword?”  </p><p>“Oh, I bet you’d like to run me through with your… sword.” John laughed.  </p><p>Ianto rolled his eyes.  </p><p>“It’s fine, Jack.” Ianto said as he put a hand on Jack’s bare arm.  He tried not to get distracted by how his hand felt on Jack’s bare skin. “He knows he’s lost already.”  </p><p>Ianto tried not to let his eyes wander to the door to the backroom which Gwen and Rhys - who seemed to appear out of nowhere - were tiptoeing through.  </p><p>“Oh, is Jack the bottom now that he’s in costume?  Seems like your little dynamic has changed. You should be thanking us really, Eyecandy.”  </p><p>Ianto rolled his eyes.  But he needed to keep listening to John’s prattle till Gwen stole the Janus bust.  </p><p>"Well Jack," John said, turning his gaze to Roman Jack. "You're too late for running me through with your sword. I've moved on, I have." </p><p>"Finally!" Ianto muttered.</p><p>“Do I know you?”  Jack said.</p><p>John ignored him and held a hand out to the man standing beside him. The man was light brown haired with very intense eyes. He looked like a louche Vegas magician gone to seed. The man took John's hand and kissed it.</p><p>"Meet my new boyfriend, Ethan Rayne. He is waaay more fun than you are now, Jack. He doesn't worry about boring things like morals, or doing the right thing. He loves mayhem almost as much as I do." </p><p>He pulled Ethan to him and the two men kissed passionately.  As they separated they looked into each other's eyes in a way that demonstrated both the deep insanity in their souls but also deep love. It was almost sweet, Ianto thought. And honestly, anything that kept Hart occupied and stopped him from aggressively hitting on Ianto's man had to be a good thing.</p><p>“Ianto, why is this man trying to make me feel jealous?  I feel nothing for him.  He’s badly dressed and seems very needy.”  </p><p>“Quite.”  Ianto smirked.</p><p>Ethan slung an arm around John's shoulder and looked at Ianto, Jack, and Tosh.</p><p>"Well what do you know, you big dumb Roman?  I was so fortunate that we met. It was a coincidence. I mistook him for someone else I used to know but was delighted to find he's even better than that guy. He doesn't have a chip in his head keeping him out of trouble.  And now we've been getting into so much trouble!!! And we've been very happily together ever since." </p><p>At this point Gwen snuck back into the room and handed the bust to Tosh. John made a lunge for it but Owen stepped in and snarled at him. Tosh was startled by Owen and dropped the bust. </p><p>"Well shit." John said as the sizzle of energy ran through the room. The Torchwood team was fully themselves again. </p><p>"That's the spell broken then." Ethan sighed.</p><p>"It wasn't a spell." Ianto corrected. “It was a perception filter routed through receptors in the clothing. That's Rift energy not magic." </p><p>"You're no fun Eyecandy. Who cares if it's magic or alien energy? I just like the turmoil. I don't care where it comes from." </p><p>"And you're so good at turmoil, baby." Ethan said to John. And they started making out again. </p><p>"Ah-hem!" Jack interrupted. </p><p>Ethan and John stopped kissing and glared at Jack. </p><p>"You've had your fun, now get the hell out of my city before I call the Shadow Proclamation on your asses." </p><p>"You were right about him, Johnny. He's dead boring. Too bad. He and the librarian are hot. I do have a thing for librarians." </p><p>"I'm an archivist. It's different." Ianto growled. </p><p>"John, leave NOW!" Jack said. </p><p>"Well, I was going to suggest a foursome but you don't deserve me and Ethan. You're really missing out..."</p><p>"As if!" Jack and Ianto said in unison. </p><p>John shrugged and pulled Ethan back into a kiss whilst he pushed some buttons on his vortex manipulator and they both dematerialized. </p><p>*** </p><p>Back at the Hub everyone had changed out of their Halloween costumes to their normal clothes and had dropped off the costumes in the archives for Ianto to file. It was only Jack and Ianto who remained. </p><p>"Pity this is getting filed away." Ianto said as he folded Jack's Roman centurion costume. "It's no greatcoat, but I did think it fit you rather well." </p><p>"Did you now? Well maybe if you're good I'll order one online that doesn't come from a costume shop run by two intergalactic chaos monsters." </p><p>Ianto laughed as he put the Roman costume into an archival box. </p><p>"Do you think John will leave us alone now, or will we have to deal with two psychotic idiots from now on?" Ianto asked as he folded Tosh's costume. </p><p>"Hopefully the former. I am so sick of John's schemes to win me back." </p><p>"Still, it's kind of sweet, they may be certifiable but they seem really in love."</p><p>"They do don't they?" Jack said with a far-away look in his eye.</p><p>"You know how I feel about John Hart." Ianto said. "But I am glad he's happy and in love. It's really rare to find someone who is perfect for you and completes you. This Ethan really seems like that for him." </p><p>"It is rare." Jack agreed as he came up behind Ianto and wrapped his hands around Ianto's waist. "It took me thousands of years to find you."</p><p>"Sir?! Do you mean...?" Ianto's heart was beating uncontrollably quickly. </p><p>Jack turned Ianto around to face him. </p><p>"Yes, Ianto, I love you. You mean everything to me. You make the world better."</p><p>Ianto had tears in his eyes. </p><p>"I love you too. I have for years." </p><p>He cupped Jack's face in his hands and brought their heads together. They began to kiss slow and leisurely. They took their time to feel every sensation of tongue against lips, tongue against teeth, tongue against tongue. There was time. There was time for more later. But right now they each delighted in this slow and solid connection with the man they loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!  I would love to hear what you think. I thought the Buffy Season 2 Halloween episode would work well in Torchwood.  I initially did it for plot reasons (how else would Ethan Rayne come to Cardiff?) but I am now very much shipping John Hart / Ethan Rayne. They seem kind of perfect for each other. I read that Russell Davies made Torchwood because he wanted to make a Buffy or Angel-esque show and I think therefore those shows could all take place in the same universe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>